


An Abundance of Courage

by Kinkmoose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Force-Feeding, Smut, Stuffing, Underage Drinking, belly bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes a chance at talking to the blonde wallflower Annie after graduation and takes a shot of liquid courage. And another. And another, all because she is sort of goading him on to fulfill a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers.</p><p>Annie/Armin stuffing/force feeding fic ending with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Courage

The party was put together by Armin’s peers for graduating from the academy. Really it was all his peers work to throw something quite frivolous with its abundance of drink and food. Someone pulled a ton of strings and someone else knew someone with a great deal of pull to get this sort of banquet of sorts for them. It was not the commanding officers for sure, no sight or sound of them were in the meal hall. Armin assumed it was to avoid getting involved, a twist on the old 'what they do not know does not kill them'. They were likely holding the same sort of get together when they graduated in less dire times.

He hated to consider it was a chance to enjoy live while they still were living. Hated, but it was a very real possibility. Either way he was not going to let it go to total waste. Sure he was not as adventurous as the other fresh corps members whom were already on their way to intoxicated, but he was going to have fun and maybe strike conversation with the blonde wallflower sipping at her drink.

Just not before he had a drink to boost some confidence about him. He was not a frequent drinker. He tended to not touch the stuff for how frequent it somehow appeared in the barracks. Once upon a time he heard it was the work of some higher ups to lay the building blocks of a good relationship with the recruits. The fatal flaw in the assumption was the lack of communication between anyone, but it was here and people were drinking from it.

His cup was meager settling at half full and guzzled quick to not prolong the usually bitter taste. The deep gold colored liquid burned passing through his throat and earned a cough. On the bright side no wallflower saw him, not as though he was in high regards to one Annie Leonhart. On a less bright side, it was not terribly bitter this time around. It was almost delicious which did more to unsettle him than anything.

Drink downed he headed toward her bearing a soft smile and uniform without jacket. She seemed to perk up when he approached taking another sip dressed in a similar fashion of white sleeves and pants. Armin ran the scene through his mind three fold, though realistically he knew he was not prepared for all events.

“So…how’s the party?” He ask sliding near, yet not too near. Annie’s large blue eyes glanced over, expression icy as the color of her eyes.

“It’s okay.”

Well she answered, that in itself was a victory. Carrying on a further conversation was a lot more. His shoulders shrugged in agreement. He never went to many parties, never like these, yet the new did not make it special. Okay was about how he felt if it were not for the occasion.

“Yea.” He was thankful for the cup in his hand for something to cease the rising rattle in his hands. Talking to other girls was not a nerve wracking task, course Annie was no other girl. There was a smidgen of a crush he felt for the girl. Perhaps a smidgen was an understatement. Regardless Annie was not ordinary to him and it was not how she could quite effortlessly throw him over her shoulder or beat him to a pulp. “How are…you doing?” He tacked on glancing toward her and missing her cold gaze as it looked off into the center of the party.

“I’m okay.”

“I see.” The victory had become two strikes. The grip on his cup loosened and his finger tapped at its lip. “Could I get you anything?”

Her eyes moved, not toward him, but toward her cup. When the moment dragged on Armin was under the impression she was going to ignore him now. She did not turning her gaze and holding out her cup.

“A refill and a piece of bread.” If he was going to stand around her, she was going to make use of him besides idle talk. Annie did not particularly mind the company. Armin was sharper than most, above a gift to gab given his words were meaningful. Rather he was usually sharp, her presence bringing about fumbling and a tighter tongue. It was kind of cute, so what was egging him on to talk and be around her. Neither of them had any place to be.

“Yes ma’am!” Her stoic expression broke, eyebrow hitched up at the sudden burst of energy. The look cast embarrassment on his face and then he was off grabbing drink and bread. She watched him hover toward the table grabbing two tiny loaves and filling cups back up with the evening’s elixir. 

Upon coming back he handed her cup back along with the loaf. She nodded in thanks taking a small bite and sip. Intrigue hit her in watching him, expression somewhat tense after take a gulp of his drink. A large chunk of his loaf was eaten soon after and the dots were connected. He did not like drinking by the face he was making and frankly, she found it adorable.

She frowned and looked down at her drink. She probably had drunk too much if she was thinking how cute someone looked, but it was a day to celebrate and chances were she would not see any of them again.

“Um, Annie? Is something the matter?” Armin asked leaning over seeing her spaced. The question snapped her out of it and parting a loose bang back, she answered him.

“Mhm, no it’s nothing. You just seem hungry and thirsty the way you were going at those.” 

He blinked. None of that had any difference in tone, he thought, but she sounded almost interested. What exactly was interesting about that was beyond him, but it set butterflies to his stomach. He took several more gulps and then tore into his loaf to cover the remaining taste.

“You can get more.” Again, he blinked confused and then swallowing. It had not been in hunger, he was hoping to ease himself from a frantic wreck before talking to her. If the butterflies in his stomach were any indication, it did not work.”Got ahead. I’m not leaving.”

“O-okay?” His serving was not even close to done and there she was telling him to go get more for himself. He drank and chewed a bit more diligently self conscious Annie was now watching him. Watching him and interested in what he was doing, which was baffling as her continuing to talk with him all things considered.

“Bread isn’t bad tonight.” She commented taking a nibble and turning to the larger gathering. “Drinks are…okay. Mead I think.” She was not looking for confirmation on what it was, it had alcohol in it and it was all most of the cadets cared about. She could care less if not for Armin’s reactions of drinking. It was admittedly cruel to suggest to him to drink more, but he was and it was deemed worthwhile by him.

She would have to do something in return sometime, to fluster him with more than talking and few drinks. Once his bread and drink were gone, she nodded toward the table, and he obeyed grabbing more for himself. Was he thinking for himself or was it automatic she could not tell, but he was going back for more.

“The bread isn’t bad. It might be only a day old to.” Armin chimed attempting to joke and melt the ice queen drop by drop. It, miraculously, did gain the tiniest or tiny twitches of her lips. “It’s really strong. I don’t- I don’t think I drank so much before.” Speaking off his courage was fiery  
and it was in his stomach. Bread was not doing enough to sooth, but he found by each sip he did not care nearly as much. It actually started feeling good.

“It’s our graduation, you should be celebrating.” Her drink was still being nursed, eyes never lingering on one place for long. Armin’s face though earned a second extra and a hard to hide growing smirk at the faded pink on his cheeks.

“I guess so…it’s really not for that, well not for the scouting…um…corps…they wanted us to have fun before…you know, reality…and such.” He could hit himself, words harder to grasp at. He was not slurring at the very least, not yet unless he continued. He probably did slur after enough, past enough, the drink brought to his lips still.

“No, I understand. It’s nice though. To see everyone, happy.” Eyes come into connect with his. “Are you having fun Armin?” She ask in a tone less frosty than usual.

“Mhm, yea…I’m talking to you- I mean it’s nice to talk to you.”

“Is it now?”

“Yea…it is, although…this is to blame for a lot of it.” He lifted his cup smiling thin. Liquid courage was not what it did. It made him care less about screwing up and by Annie’s reaction, she found it worth her time. Not to laugh at, he hoped, because she was not laughing. In fact he was still in the same place they stared on why she was bothering with him. “Say Annie…why are you talkin…talking to me?”

“You came to me.”

“Oh…right, I forgot.”

“It’s fine, I like it. You’re…nice to talk to.” She lifted one of her legs to set her foot to the wall, face turning to his expression melted away to something amused. “Would you care to talk and drink more…you’re cute when you’re tipsy.” 

She called him cute. Cute when he was tipsy, but still cute. His cheeks flushed harder and he swallowed hard at the piece of bread in his throat. “Cute? Is this…flirting? No, no, that’s too fair…shouldn’t have-“

“I suppose it is.” A sip, then. “Flirting.”

The most unconventional flirting there ever was. One pushed aside momentarily when yelling broke out from the center. Armin in his pursuit of conversation and somehow flirting managed to miss the trouble Eren was getting himself into. Him and Jean were trying to drink to other under the table and by the sound of it, things were progressing toward passing out. His heart felt less heavy seeing Mikasa nearby gripping Eren by the shoulder, him yelling unintelligible and laughing.

They were having fun, even Mikasa was smiling. They understood he figured, they were all going together and Annie was not. It was his last chance in a way, to chat as that, and things took a sharper turn.

“Maybe if I drink enough…you’ll find me…han…handsome.” He laughed and rubbed his cheek warm and bright. “Probably not…I’d end up passing out…m’ lightweight against Reiner and them…books over beer.” The delay on realizing how lame and terrible he sounded was longer, Annie’s reaction still amused and sipping at her drink until it reached empty. 

“You could surprise yourself. Isn’t just size.” Neither of them was particularly tall. It came as a benefit in handling one’s self in maneuver gear. Nimble and small outdid large and bulky, and they fit the former well. Still it was obvious his size was in relation to how well he could handle his drink. Armin’s size was not even in relation, he was just lacking and it was endearing still since he was cognitive all the same if a tad loose on words. 

 

"Is zat a challenge?" His expressionewent stern, failed, and returned to a smile. Annie brought her fist to her face stifling a laughter. It did not work well, but he laughed alongside her. "I'll take it." He announced guzzling the rest of his drink and downing the bread. Her eyebrow raised, was he really taking that as a challange?

 

"Until you're handsome, hm?" Armin blinked, he really ought not think this was a good idea and even under the influence he knew it was a bad idea. Yet he was still going along with things, flashing a grin and grabbing another drink with bread. Then it was back to Annie waiting for him sipping her drink where he had taken down- three was it? He was losing count and it was not  
even double digit.

"Bottoms u-up." She watched more attentive than last time as he effectively chugged the cup filling his stomach further into what felt too much already. All that bread and beer was heavy on his gut, and upon finishing went to his piece of bread. "Startin' to taste...er...better." It weirdly did taste better, both things, so it grabbing more did not come off as too bad. More to be more handsome as she said, or had he said that?

"Keep going then. You can still walk can't you?" A single step worked, then another, then he shrugged looking at her.

"Seems so...keep goin' and, ah, going." His hand twirled, face flushed heavier, and walking fine to pick up another drink. Well, two drinks and two pieces of breads. They go down quick supplemented by the hefty bread. There was no mistaking it now, he was full. Stuffed. "Handsome enough yet?" He asked bearing clear flirtation in his tone.

Annie held back another laugh behind closed fist. Laughter was not indicative of finding him handsome, cute perhaps, but handsome generally did not earn laughter. Yet Armin was certain he saw the fainted brush of pink across her cheeks. It could have been how much she had drunk herself or maybe, just maybe, she was into him beyond a cute. By the same token she could have been seeing things under the influence of drinking far more than his short body could handle.

All worry took a backseat when unprovoked she stepped closer, he stepped back alarmed and confused, the wall meeting his back placing him stuck more or less between it and Annie. Her hand rose, his large blue eyes larger and throat forcing a hard swallow down, and then against all stress unwarranted she poked him. In the stomach. Poked and left her fingertip lingering with sharp grin that was unnatural on her usually stone face. It ought to have frightened him, but all the goading and flirting after put him in an awkward place of cluelessness.

Not far from where he started really.

“No, still cute. Especially this, don’t you think you’ve drunk enough Armin?” Her voice was like ice, the sort so cold it burned. It did not dawn on him what she meant. She liked it, so he ran with it unaware still until another firm poke made him wince slightly. Oh. Where had that come from? About his stomach and below her finger laid a slight bump firm and pushing his shirt  
out. Almost unnoticeable if it were not for how tight those shirts were already.

“Cute isn’t bad…s’ good and I could be cuter.” He boasted, blushed, and blinked. He had enough, it did make sense on any logical level what he had just said and by the looks of it, it had shaken her to. Least for a moment he mistook thing until the smirk came back as did another poke to his gluttonous venture. 

“Is that so Arlert?” Now it was his last name and the effects were immediate bringing a shiver to his spine. This went beyond flirting, he figured having never flirted, or Annie was aggressive in more than just throwing down people. “Stay put.” Then she was off leaving him dazed, confused, and bothered. Time slipped away and the general commotion of the center of the room took the attention of near everyone, except her and him being the recipient of her said attention. When returned she had two entire loaves of bread and a pitcher’s worth of drink.

He did not remember seeing pitchers, yet what she held was tall and appeared to pour. He did not know how long she left him standing either, so flabbergasted and having a decent idea of what she wanted he took the pitcher.

“You want me to, ah, drink all of ‘et?”

Annie closed in, eyes trailing down his body stopping at his waist. She knew what she wanted rather ashamedly. She thought Armin was cute, a fact she was able to deal with. Him with slight belly? That was something else, a deep hidden thrill she never indulged in before and he seemed more than willing to. “Every last drop.” An answer and no time to get one back as she tilted the pitcher into his mouth. He drank up, a bit shaken, but calmed as it flowed down his throat to rest in his widening stomach.

She stopped before too much allowing from breath, Armin near panting and wiping away excess. It was well past too much, it was hurting him now. A dull aching throb where his stomach was desperately trying to accumulate all the new mass inside of him. He did not get a chance to speak out, bread shoved in to chew, and another long drink from the pitcher. The second round left him panting and dizzy.

He was drunk, under the impression he was at least. Something still conscious lingered and the voice of reason tried to poke its head out. It never made it into the light, lips crashing into his shutting down any thoughts. Okay, he was going along for this torn between being tipsy and  
obviously being enjoyed by Annie. It was the exertion of power he assumed, to tell him to drink and eat more; but he was wrong, alarmingly wrong when she pulled from his lips licking her own to speak.

“No one knows this about me.” She said, still icy despite the heat radiating off of her. “I don’t think bellies are cute.” A hiss rose, one of her legs wrapping aside one of his. “I think they’re seductive.”

He might have laughed minutes prior. Her tone was the same, relatively, but it was how she was looking at him. The leg against helped for sure as did the firm pokes. She had a thing for bellies and to some degree him. He hoped it was him to, the kiss to his neck suggesting in his favor it was.

“Ann...” 

“It looks good on you Armin, but- it’s not big enough yet.” Another round of drink came as did the rest of one of the loaves. He was stuffed, filled to his brim, and on the verge of bursting. He looked to have swallowed half a sack of potatoes and it certainly felt just as heavy. 

Yet he liked it, a lot. Annie’s influence was on him, but he could not deny the sensation of being overfilled felt good. The mix of pain and pleasure strangely nice against what he would have expected. He did not expect anything like this tonight or so openly, if anyone was even aware of the two of them secluded off in the back of the room. “Wait…I don’t know if I can…go any further.” He grunted shifting against the wall and taking hold of his gut, the shirt pushed out so far his taut skin could be seen between the buttons.

“You can, I’ll make it worthwhile for us.” She cooed the extent her tone allowed. 

“But really…I don’t…” It was he got out, further drink and bread shoveled into him as if he was a large hole in need of filling. Quite the contrary where he was a overfilled container that should not take on any more. Yet it was, he was, and it was still alarming in how good it felt.

Complaints did not vanish simply because it felt good; he had some sense left in his bloated drunken body. Learning Annie’s secret lust and having it sort of forced on him may have knocked the drunkenness right out of him. He was aching, pressure building tight in the pit of his round stomach stretching tight and tighter against his poor shirt.

“That’s it, every bit…until you almost pop.” The heat of desire had done a number on her cool exterior and tone. She had blushed, but now it was obvious. By the same token he was in the same boat, fevered and most shocking of all aroused. Humility and lust fought neck and neck in his head, the latter winning as evident of his growing erection to his equally poorly concealing pants.

When the last of the pitcher was emptied, she pulled the tip from his trembling lips putting her palm to his growing center visible smirking. “Aren’t your hands getting friendly?” It’s cold, deliberately cold just to see him squirm some more. She did not care. In fact it was nice to have some warmth. Some of the last drops were not taken spilling about his neck, a reason she did not need to nip at him more. “Leave them there, Arlert. I like them.”

His reaction was priceless, chocked up and clamming for words. She found it a shame really as there was an unmistakable air about his voice that was pleasant. He would get to talk. She could coax the words out of him if she must, but he seemed willing for all of this peculiarly. 

“Annie.” He coughed and clung a bit tighter. It was the last of it he guessed and from there he was in her hands. “What n-now?” The question pulled the liquid courage he had been trying to obtain the entire time. He was in for good and was looking forward to what came next.

“There’s a door to the left.” Three steps ahead were considered. Leaving via the backdoor without any noticing and then heading off somewhere more private. The barracks were out, by now some of the lighter weighted drinkers were bedded or bedding with another. That limited their places until the obvious and crazy solution hit him. She must have read him, hand slipping past the pitch in his pants. “You already know, don’t you?” He could infer and words failed again when she leaned in nipping his ear. “None of the ranked will be in their rooms, so let’s make good use of one of them. “Wait outside, I’ll meet you.” 

It should be of note how seamless Annie could go from seductive to calm, the girl leaving him on the way overfilled and flushed. Speed he did not know he held carried Armin outside into the chilly air, one hand bracing his belly having reached the size of a woman beginning to show bearing. He felt full. Stuffed to the the gills. On the verge of popping and certainly would if Annie had her way.

All of which he was great with getting more than he bargained for in talking to this. Whatever  
this was, but he was liking it and chances were slim they would ever cross again. It was in effect a once in a lifetime chance and he was taking it.

From the rise in laughter and noise someone had left the building, Armin turned face to shield the night’s events. Something of a chuckle came up gaining a sigh of relief from him. It was Annie, probably on to what he was trying to do. “Which one?” He muttered turning around with a flinch from eating too much. Drinking too much. All too much.

“Follow.” She answered carrying another pitcher and loaf of bread. Armin could hear his belly creak. She was going to stuff him a bit more and it was actually enticing instead of frightening. This shirt was not going to fit later, but it was a small price to pay for spending the evening with her. He might even take this stuffing thing in stride, only it would not be the same without her.

So he abided following her to one of the cabins, the door unlocked to some surprise. It did not remain so, the metal sliding mechanism put into place to keep others out soon as he was in the room. There was not much to it, larger than their barracks, yet nothing dramatic. Her eyes gave command to take to the bed and holding his stomach he did.

“You look quite round Arlert, don’t you think you’ve hand more than enough?” Her cold gaze defied expectation making him feel a great deal warmer. “All that training will go to waste if you can’t fit into the gear.” The ghost of a smile on her face went corporal, pitcher lifted to hover about his lips. His mouth stayed shut at a lose at what to say, though he had a decent idea what she wanted him to do.

"But, I don't mind it a bit." She almost cooed taking her other hand to skim down his stomach by the face of a single finger. Armin shivered and parted his lips, a sips worth of drink poured into his mouth and swallowed before he ended up coughing. Perhaps it was not such a great idea, the tiny addition of liquid resting heavy on his bloated middle.

"Mhn...Annie I think I've had enough..." He said fidgeting under her with his back to the pillows and headboard. She on the other hand did not look like she had enough yet. The skirting finger came back getting the same shiver as it did before, his shirt straining and threatening to snap buttons off. 

"Do you think so?" Her voice carried cold and tantalizing. Bread was exchanged setting the pitcher aside on a bedside table. The offering came and was taken regardless of the building  
discomfort. "You can down this little bit...besides, you're not close to popping just yet Arlert." Nothing short of amazing how her voice could freeze a man in place and yet burn him at his core.

"Really though, I've had- Mhm!" She did not listen, rather choose not to forcing another bite of bread on him. Annie knew well he was stuffed by the way his belly felt under her finger, so taut and full, but she could not help herself in forcing a bit more on him. Enough to make him lethargic and hers for the taking. She could of had him with a tug and pull, but not like this. She wanted him this way, helplessly bloated under her to be toyed with. No harm would come to him, none deliberate anyways, yet she did not want him to know that for sure.

"No you haven't." Forcing the rest of the loaf on him receiving little resistance back. When it came to the last piece swallowed, the pants broke in and the heated flush over his face made her reconsider going that extra bit. She wanted him bad. Teeth sank into her bottom lip and the pitcher was raised without word. A sudden snap slowed her and leaning back from her hovering position she saw exactly what had snapped. One of the buttons of his shirt exposing more of his tight pale flesh to the lantern light.

"My, my, Arlert... you've really let yourself go..." That traveling hand had him shaking yet again trying to keep at stangnet gaze to hers. "...hmm... you look ripe... almost ripe enough to eat..." Armin felt like one part of him was going to explode if the other did not soon, his erection tight against the hem of his pants. Pity or desire took hold of her and bowing down from forcing drink on him, Annie picked apart his pants to free his cock getting a sigh of relief.

"Please...Annie..." He whined and was stopped having the rest of the pitcher shoved on him. The intoxicating drink flowed down his throat surging his belly forth further until he looked a few months into bearing child, stretch marks pointing his his deepening belly button. It was over, no more drink or bread to be pushed into his poor stomach. She got her way and the worry of being left high and dry became very real seeing her rise off of him and slide down.

"Since you've been so accommodating... I should do something for you, wouldn't you agree Arlert?" His last name really should not sound that good, but neither should being stuffed and bedded like this. The pants make it difficult to speak, his wide blue eyes surveying her body as she undid her pants. A scoot to the edge of the bed and they were tossed aside with her boots leaving her with that white simple shirt and little to the imagination as to her legs length. Her fingers picked at the bottom of her shirt implying to left only for her to drop it with a judging  
look and tilt of her head.

"Not yet... be a good boy now..." She hummed arching back over him and skirting across his taut belly to the first unbroken button. It slide through its hole easily, as did the next, and the next all the way to the top letting his stomach surge forward free of bondage. His jaw shivered only to tighten when warm lips kissed under them, one of her hands pushing into him. She was enjoying this far too much, none of this betrayed by her cold expression except for the tiny ghost of smile that she could not hide. Forcing drink and bread on him was exhilarating driving her heart rate through the roof and dampening her loins.

She continued kissing about Armin's jawline as her hand massaged into his bloated mass to ease of the discomfort and get her fill of him. He could barely get a word out stammering and gasping from the assault on his senses. Drawing a line from his chest down, she slipped her finger into his belly button in passing making his back arch. Closer to his ear she drew casting hot breath to order him further. "Lean up Arlert... this shirt needs to go." And lean he did biting back a grunt.

It hurt to move, it really hurt to move his belly, but removing his shirt came natural order or not. The white sleeved shirt was stripped over his head ruffing his blond locks before getting cast aside onto the floor. She reeled back to admire the work smirking stronger and making his heart leap. She looked hungry, parched perhaps, but the look in her eyes got the point across that she wanted him.

The rest of his body was normal, the lean muscle making up his arms apparent in the dim lighting. She seemed to admire that to, the notion verified when a hand grasped his upper arm and raked a thumb across it. "You're quite strong under those sleeves Arlert..." He did not think so, though years of day in and out training was bound to show up on his body. He did not apply himself as much as say Eren, books were more his speed than fist fights. Hearing Annie comment on his supposed strength was nice.

"I'm not that str-strong..." He muttered slurring his words some under the influence of the alcohol. His mind felt strong, at least steady enough to comprehend and be aware of his lack of sobriety. "You're strong... and sexy...erm, pretty..." He liked how she looked was what he meant and by the curious look on her face, Armin did not know if the message got across. So he took her by the waist and when nothing happened, his grip firmed up.

"How brave." She chimed pushing his chest down to lay him back on the bed. A clever remark was thought up and forgotten when her lips took his. He had enough breath to maintain to kiss longer this time, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth and granted in a muffled noise. She was more intoxicating than the booze turning his brain into mush and warming his body into a fever like state.

When a break came, they were both panting and flushed. Armin got braver tilting his eyes downward and circling his hands to her rear. The given hum flustered him and the hands hesitated for a moment before squeezing.

"Do you admire my rear that much?" The cold tone lingered, but mixed in perceptible to least him was the tone of enjoyment and teasing. 

"Not just it... all of it." Her legs shifted making his belly follow getting a wince. She was hovering higher, his hands still at her backside firm. He was braver than she was giving credit for, unless the stomach full of alcohol fired up his courage. Regardless he made a move that left Annie shivering.

At some point in her thoughts one of his hands moved cupping between her legs in a upward stroke. Stuffing him and being atop of him set her libido high, the ache making the song and dance of admiring his bloated middle difficult. It got more so when the same hand positioned itself at the front her thigh and raked a thumb over her clit.

"There..." He muttered baring a smirk. Another failure on her part for not expecting him to have some know how. Books, she presumed, very good books given the way he was going along stroking her through the fabric of her panties. Eventually she huffed and brushed his hand away before lifting her own shirt off.

That stopped him. Undoing her bra started him up again. Gentle hands took to her breast giving an experimental squeeze. Annie actively leaned into it, his hands warmer than the air and stirring the embers of need into a blaze.

"Armin, Armin, Armin..." She uttered eyes shut as he body lowered onto his belly. Her pelvis meet the beginning curve from his waist and slide higher earning further pants. It took Armin a second time through to understand what she was doing, she was using his belly to stroke herself. The dire need of his state could wait, he was thrilled keeping to his attention to her breast as she  
humped against he faster.

"Y-yes must... really like bellies." As if it were not obvious with how things turned out. She shoot him a warm gaze, the first warm one he thought he ever saw on her face.

"Yes...mhm it's so full and... round." She panted in the building speed. The tension inside her was tightening and the need for release spurring her on. She wanted to make this linger, but foreplay as it were was the entire event. "Y-yes... ah... oh god yes!" Her voice rose in warmth and volume, the continued pleasure from grinding against his gut and attention to her breast driving her mad.

It finally came to a head when the tension reached a breaking point. She arched over him, hair falling over her shoulder as she climaxed dampened her undergarments and his taut belly. Her vision tunneled and words spilled from her lips without her knowing all while Armin guided his hands across her body.

Still shivering from the orgasm, he balanced her body by her hips and beamed with confidence. Then she kissed him, rough and digging her hands into his hair. Where the amount breath came from he did not know, but she had it despite being a panting mess moments before.

"Mhm... your turn Arlert." She whispered cold into his lips smirking. His heart leaped excited, confused, and full all at the same time. The promise was kept as she slide off of him to slip her panties down. A light patch of blonde stood before her soaked entrance, it hovering above his length hard with need.

The first push was slow, her walls tight and clinging to his shaft getting moans. More followed in the pull back, friction building on a tight spring long since due to snap. Her fingers dipped between them rubbing across his belly where she came and drew to her clit rubbing as she slid down on his shaft.

"Hah... Annie... feel like... I'm gonna... burst." He groaned unaware of the double meaning. The frantic and prolonged nature of their escapade finally hit a head for Armin when he came after a couple of abrupt thrust. Her voice tore through the white in his vision repeating the same lost of control he heard before, pants mixed between yeses as her body took him in greedily. It was nothing like imagined, certainly the circumstances were at fault for some of it, but he was well aware of how bizarre it all was.

Seconds tipped into the double digits and gradually he ceased cumming. Vision and hearing were rid of the fuzziness held during the rocking against his body, Annie leaning over him bearing a smirk under her flushed cheeks. She was at him again kissing careless to her level of air and making him progressively light headed stilling quivering in the aftershocks of pleasure. They settled and left with a nipple to his lower lip, her skin a gleam by a thin layer of sweat granting the illusion of divinity.

"Mhm... Armin... lay down." The words were not given as order, her smirk persistent and too strong to bite back. Using his bloated stomach to ride and get release shook her hard. No climaxes in recent memory were close and she assumed Armin was in a similar state. Caution to get up and leave before their little skirmish was discovered being in one of the officers cabins was thrown to the winds. They were not coming back early, chances were strong they were drinking and would wind up hungover as the other less attuned soldiers.

Which gave her a night to hold close that amazing belly. She licked her lips spreading worry across his face, her hips rolling once before lifting off of him and strip them utterly bare. It did not take long, not with what was left, and the bed was ruffled dragging the covers over their tired naked bodies. She was not one for pillow talk, he seemed the time under normal circumstances; tire won out between them.

Annie could see the weight in his eyes and how the constant teasing wore him thin. Not that she cared, he would have some to say later and they all rose early. She earlier. Her legs tangled into his, an arm draped over his stomach rubbing in soothing and fascination. Sleep came dragging her soon after in the silence of touching and breathing, one she did not particularly mind sharing with a rounded Arlert.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a sequel in the works if this garners enough attention, only the parties will be reversed. Probably. Like, comment, kudo, that sort of thing if you enjoyed the read please.


End file.
